Another Space Invader
by GwoppyTrai
Summary: After words were exchanged during a fight between the two oldest siblings, Lincoln decides to let Leni bunk with him for as long as she needs to. But will he be able to handle someone like Leni? Or will he need to help smoothe things over more quickly to get her out of his hair?
1. Leni's Very Bad Day

**I originally wanted to release my new idea for a story AFTER I finished my first THL fanfic "Gi Whiz". But since I'm stuck on what's gonna happen next for the last couple of chapters, I decided to come up with a new story. This SHOULD be a short story unlike my other 10 chapter story. Key word SHOULD. Enjoy.**

In the Loud house, a fight occurs on a pretty much day to day basis. With thirteen people crammed into one moderately small house...it's inevitable. Even if the fight has nothing to do with you, you _STILL_ get dragged into it and get caught in the middle anyways. And with Lincoln, that's a common occurrence that happens ninety percent of the time.

The Loud siblings have been notorious for fighting over the most trivial, and often pettiest things. Something so petty as fighting over a dress for example. Even going so far to fight over a quarter. I mean a QUARTER?! Is it that serious? AND let's not forget them arguing over where to go on vacation. Let's be honest, they were going to have fun regardless if they went to Dairyland or the beach.

Now since all the children have to have a roommate, well except Lincoln. It's pretty obvious arguments a gonna happen. And Lori and Leni falls second right on the list behind Lola and Lana. They have to share clothes, and space more importantly. And with Lori being a room-hog, she goes to the point of removing Leni from the room they share, just so Lori can talk to her precious boy friend Bobby. Even though Leni was mad she would do that, she just kept it to herself.

But as she's opening the door to her room to go relax after a long, bad of school when suddenly….

"GET OUT!!!" The eldest sister Lori yelled and threw a pillow at her.

Leni quickly closed the door to block the incoming pillow that was launched at her. She then opened back up the door. "What? Why?" Asked the blonde.

Lori then looks back at her phone. "Give me a second, Bobby." Revealing that she is on a video call with Bobby. She mutes the call then walks over to the door and towards Leni

"I'm having a very important conversation with my future husband, and I need you out until I'm finished." Lori gritted her teeth.

"You can't kick me out of my own room. It's _MY_ room too!" Leni argued.

"I can literally do what I want! I'm the oldest! And the oldest says GET OUT!" Lori pushes Leni out and slams the door making her almost stumble out of her flip flops.

Leni frustratingly snorted through her nose. She couldn't believe that she's been thrown out of her _OWN_ room. And to think the day couldn't get any worse. She had gotten a D- on her history test today...She stepped in a piece of gum walking to her next class, almost making her late for her next class -Which she still haven't gotten out of her shoe- AND a spider was in her locker at the end of the day which made her scream and startle everyone in the hallway. And now this?

Leni just decided to go downstairs and watch TV and eat something before she start her homework. She walked downstairs to the sofa, and saw Lincoln watching his favorite TV show, _"AARRGGH"._ As he was in the middle of his show, He sees her reflection in the screen and he turns around to see her.

"Oh hey Leni." Lincoln smiled. But when he notices her long face, his smile disappeared. "What's the matter Leni?"

Leni didn't really want to tell Lincoln because it wasn't that serious. So she just played played it off. "Nothing. Just a rough day of school, that's all." Leni lied. "Is it okay if you let me watch TV for a little bit?" Leni nicely asked.

"But this is about to be the best part of the episode." Lincoln explained.

"Please? I won't ask you for anything else for the rest of the day." Leni begged.

Lincoln thought about it for a couple seconds. "Since you asked nicely, you can have the TV." Lincoln gave up the remote.

"Thanks Linky!" Leni kissed his forehead and then took the remote. "I'm totally gonna catch up on _The Dream Boat_." Leni sat on the couch and turned the channel.

"It's no problem Leni. I'll be in my room." Lincoln said. "I think there's something going on with Leni. And I'm gonna find out." Lincoln thought.

Lincoln then goes upstairs to maybe read a comic or two. But then it hit him. Leni is almost never in a sad mood unless something happened. As he reached the top of the stairs he bumped into Lynn dribbling her basketball in the house. She suddenly lost control of her basketball and Lincoln caught it before it hit his chest.

"I see you're still working on those dribble moves huh Kyrie Irving?" Lincoln joked.

Lynn smiled and walked towards him "I almost got it down, thank you very much." She said as he gave back her basketball. "Anyways, what's up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me. What's up, is Leni."

This grabs Lynn's attention. "Watchu mean?"

"Leni is pretending and acting alright even though she isn't. I think something's wrong with her." Lincoln explained.

"Are you gonna try to figure out what's bugging her?" The athlete asked.

"Not right now though, I got some homework I got to do." Lincoln said. "I'll talk to you and the others when I get a chance." Lincoln walked to his room.

"Alright see you later then." Lincoln then shut his door. "Pshh. 'Kyrie Irving'. More like Steph Curry." Lynn continued dribbling like a NBA all star playmaker.

 _Later that night…_

The children were getting ready for bed. Leni felt slightly better after her bad day of school. But she was especially glad when she remembered that it's the weekend. So she decided to get some rest and start fresh tomorrow.

Leni was in the middle of her deep sleep. Dreaming about being on the beach with the boy of her dreams. He was tall, light skinned, had a six pack, a tremendously great hairline with a curved line cut on the left side like Drake. A mustache with a small patch of hair on his chin. And a tattoo of a cross on his forehead.

They were on the beach holding each other's hands while spinning in a circle. Looking directly into each other's eyes. Suddenly her dreamy future boyfriend told her to kiss her. Hypnotized by his looks, Leni couldn't refuse. They both leaned in closer and prepared for the best kiss they both would experience. But before that could happen. Leni was hearing her name being called by a familiar voice.

In reality, Lori was pulling on Leni's shoulder trying to wake her up. "Leni! Wake up!" She loudly whispered.

Leni slowly woke up pissed off. Who was waking her from her most brilliant dream with the most dreamiest boy? She rolled over and realized it was Lori. "What do you want? I was like, in the middle of a dream with the boy of my dreams." Leni drowsily said.

"Can you go get me some water and fill it in this jug for me?" Lori handed her a light blue water jug.

Leni could feel her anger rising. "Why can't you get it yourself?!" Leni angrily asked.

"Um...because I told you to do it?" Lori backsassed. "Now make like a good, kind, loving, year younger sister, and get me some water."

Yep that did it, Leni was finally sent over the edge. She never got like this. But here it comes. The rage of Leni Loud.

Leni sat up in her bed. "Yeah sure I'll get you some water…" Leni calmy said and took the water jug. She then suddenly threw it across the room into a wall making it shatter into many pieces.

"What the heck Leni?!" Lori yelled not caring if she'd wake up the whole house. "Bobby sent me that literally two days ago!" Lori raised her voice.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF YOU BOSSING US AROUND ALL THE TIME! I'M TIRED OF YOU KICKING ME OUT OF OUR ROOM JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE PRIVACY!" Leni yelled damn near waking up the whole house.

All their other sisters stuck their heads out their rooms trying to figure out what's all the commotion. They then realize it's coming from Lori and Leni's room. And the fact that a fight could break out in the middle of the night. They were mainly concerned with what could be so important that it couldn't wait until morning. Preferably when everyone is AWAKE.

Lincoln was soon awoken from his slumber as well and decided to see what's all the fuss about. He opened his door to find all of his sisters crowded outside listening to all the arguing.

"What in the name of all things holy, is going on out here? SOME people wanna sleep in for the weekend." Lincoln said rubbing his eyes.

"Lori and Leni are having another brawl dude." Luna quietly explained while holding Lily. Lily then begins to be a little cranky. So Luna then puts a pair of her earmuffs over the young child's ears. And she calmly drifted back to sleep. "There, there luv." Said the rocker.

"Linc, you have to do something!" Luan quietly yelled.

"What?! Why me?!" He whispered back.

"You're the quote unquote 'man with a plan' older male sibling." Lisa suggested.

"Yeah! They're interrupting my precious beauty sleep!" The princess of the house angrily said.

They all looked at Lincoln desperately to put an end to this nonsense. Lincoln sighed. "Okay I'll try to calm them down." Lincoln said.

Lincoln heard the bickering increased from the other side of the door and gulped. But SOMEONE had to break it up before it escalates and wakes up the whole neighborhood.

Lincoln barged in the door without knocking. "GUYS!"

Lori and Leni quickly turned their attention to their white haired brother. "WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"It's twelve in the morning! What are you two yelling about?!" Lincoln asked.

"I was in the middle of my sleep, dreaming about my crush, and Lori woke me up and asked for water instead of getting it herself." Leni explained.

"I was freaking thirsty!" Lori responded. "And I doubt I would get either, Leni would probably walk right out the front door and into the night thinking it was the kitchen with her being that dumb." Lori insulted her.

Leni's fist were trembling and were throwing daggers at Lori. She had finally had enough. With all her strength, she threw the hardest punch of her life directly at Lori's face. Her fist landing directly on her nose, making her a little dazed. Lori stumbled backwards into the dresser behind her knocking down all of her hair care products, toe nail polish, etc onto the floor. Leni then tackled her, wrapped her arms around her stomach and threw her to the ground and started throwing haymakers onto her face. Lori blocked some of the blows, and countered by hitting her in the side of her head a few times.

Lincoln watched the fight unfold in a blink of an eye. Lincoln then decided to break things up before things get too violent. He pulled Leni of Lori who was still on the ground. Slowly gets up afterwards. Lincoln then positioned himself between Lori and Leni in case they try to fight again.

"I wish I never have to share a room with a bossy, jerk of a sister!" Leni spat.

"Then what's what's stopping you?! There's the door! No one's stopping you! Just like when no one stopped mom from giving birth to natural born, dumb blonde like you!" Lori yelled those hateful words back.

Leni replayed the words her eldest sister said to her. Her anger than slowly started to fade, and tears started to form in her eyes. She wasn't crying but she looked like she wanted to.

"You know what?" Leni paused I think I will. I think I...will." That did it. Tears started rolling down her cheek as she walked out of the room and past the others downstairs. The other's just watched her go past them with a sad look on her face. They then turn to Lori in disapproval. Including Lincoln.

"What? That's what she gets for breaking my present that Bobby gave me."

They all just shook their heads and walked back to their rooms. Not wanting to stir the pot any more than it already has been. Lori saw the looks they were giving her. She was thinking she was right in this situation. But she was in denial about thinking she was wrong. She just shrugged it off, cleaned up the mess that was left behind and went back to sleep.

"She'll be back." She said "I know she will." Lori closed her eyes and went to sleep.

20 minutes later...

Leni was on the couch with a blanket she had gotten from the living room. She was still softly crying. She couldn't go back to sleep. So she decided to tire herself out by crying and hopefully get enough sleep for the next day. But it didn't work either…

But what she didn't know, was that her only brother was watching her from the staircase and decided to go comfort her.

"Leni?" Asked Lincoln

 **This is just a new idea I came up with recently. What y'all think of it so far?**

 **Plz Review.**


	2. Lincoln's Invitation

**AN: After receiving incredible feedback on my first chapter, I've decided to get to work on chapter two right away. Then I thought about everything you guys have done for me on both of my stories. So I decided to do a update on both of my stories. That means one chapter for Gi Whiz and one chapter for Another Space Invader, IN ONE DAY! Enjoy!**

There are situations in life that we are just thrown into...it has us asking questions like, 'How do I always be getting myself into situations like this?", or 'What did I ever do that led up to this point?'. It's like it was destined to happen sooner rather than later. And there's no escaping.

That's how Leni was feeling. She was stuck in a deep thought of past events that could possibly lead up to the outcoming of her and Lori's scuffle not too long ago. Leni's never a trouble maker. She has respect for her parents. And she has respect for her siblings. She's pretty much the angel of the household. So why she of all people besides Lincoln, always get the short end of the stick in bad situations? But most importantly, why does Lori act so selfish towards her? Why does she put everything else before her practical best friend?

As Leni was currently trying to figure that out, she was trying to get some sleep but she couldn't. She was too upset. She couldn't get her mind off of it. And because of all the noise that went on a good half hour ago, Rita and Lynn Sr went to check to see if the sixteen year old was doing alright. They asked, and she said she was alright. Her parents weren't buying it at all. But every time they asked after the first couple times and tried to comfort her, she promised she was fine and just begged them to leave her alone. So taking her word for it, both parents went back to their room, not before giving her a kiss on her forehead and telling her that they loved her.

After the parents went back to bed, Lincoln peeked his head downstairs to check on Leni. And his heart pretty much broke right in two. He saw the beautiful blonde in the dark, sleeping on the couch. He could hear her quietly sniffling. Visibly upset about the words Lori said to her. And honestly, Lincoln started to get angry at Lori for making Leni feel this way.

Lincoln walked down the stairs and quietly sat next to Leni. Being careful that he doesn't sit on her legs and startle her. He stared at her for a good forty five seconds. And saw that she was clearly in pain. Not physically, but emotionally.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Leni?..."

His touch definitely seem to wake her up. She sat up and jumped into the hands of her brother and tightly hugged her. He was so surprised by her actions, he almost fell on his back on the couch, but he caught himself just in time and sat up and let the teen cry. He could feel his pajama top getting wet from the buried face of Leni. He started to caress her hair to get her to calm her down.

"There, there, it's okay Leni." Lincoln whispered in her ear.

"Not it's not! Nothing about this is 'okay'!" Leni muffled.

Lincoln knew that this situation was bad, but not this bad.

"I don't ever wanna speak to Lori ever again. I don't even want to be in the same ROOM with her." Leni admitted out of sadness.

Lincoln broke away from the hug and looked at her in her eyes. "But where are you going to sleep? You can't just sleep on the couch every night."

Leni looked down and sighed. "It doesn't matter where I sleep." Leni said "I just wanna be away from her."

Lincoln is noticing she is referring to Lori as her. She doesn't even want to speak Lori's name anymore. She's THAT mad and angry at her. Lincoln thought to himself, what can he do to make her feel better. He didn't want her to sleep on the couch or anywhere else for that matter. Than a light bulb practically floated over his head a had such a great idea.

"How about you sleep with me?" Lincoln offered Leni didn't respond. Lincoln put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. "You can sleep with me for a few nights." Lincoln looked in her eyes again.

Leni slightly smiled "You'll let me stay with you? You'll really let me do that?"

"For as long as you need to sis." Lincoln said.

Leni hugged her baby brother "Thanks Linky! You're like the best brother ever." Leni thanked.

"It's no problem at all." Lincoln hugged her back. He then got up and grabbed her hand and held it. "Now let's get to bed, it's getting late, and you need to get some beauty sleep for a fresh new day tomorrow." Lincoln said.

Leni got up and grabbed her pillow with one hand, and still held Lincoln's hand with the other and followed him upstairs and to his room. When they got in the room. Lincoln let Leni get in his bed first. Leni crawled into his bed and scooted over towards the wall and got under the covers. After Leni got situated, Lincoln got in the bed and under the covers with her.

"Goodnight Leni."

"Goodnight Lincoln."

The two drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. Ready to start brand new tomorrow. This time Leni could ACTUALLY dream about her crush. Her dream goes back to her on the beach with the her dreamy boyfriend, with them watching the sunset and making out on the beach. Leni was starting to feel better already.

 **AN: P.S. NBA 2K18 came out Friday, so I will be grinding on my YouTube for the next month. But that's not gonna stop me from posting more chapters. And if you haven't already, go check out my other story Gi Whiz. I posted an update to that before Another Space Invader.** **Thanks for all the support!** **Plz Review**


	3. Discovering Secrets

**First thing first, It's been very stressful at school so I haven't had any time to write any chapters on my stories. So I just want to apologize for the long wait. Second I changed my social media names, it will be in my bio. I'm telling you guys this if you think something happened to me or asking what's going. That's yhe first thing I want to talk about.**

 **The second thing is that NBA 2K18 has been lit this past few weeks. But since I have to BUY vc to max him out at a damn 85 overall to get the best benefits on the game, and it takes FOREVER to get badges and attributes, I've written out another chapter. Enjoy.**

Saturday. The day all human beings love to enjoy. Even though we have chores and responsibilities to do, we all see it as a day to unwind and take a step back from all the stuff that's holding you down. Others see it as a chance to hit the reset button and start fresh start. And for Leni that's what she needs.

Leni opened up her eyes to find her brother Lincoln already up and dressed playing his handheld video game next to her. "...Lincoln?" Leni asked trying to remember where she's at.

Lincoln looked over at her if she was awake. "Oh, good morning Leni." Lincoln said

Leni looked around and remembered that Lincoln let her stay in her room for a little while. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes. Lincoln put down his handheld game to focus on her. "Did you have a good night of sleep?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I slept better after you came along." She smiled.

Lincoln shrugged "Hey, it's what siblings do. And besides you're always looking out for me, so I should return the favor."

Leni smiled and hugged her younger brother "Awww, thanks little brother! You're always looking out for me and the others."

Lincoln and Leni broke away from their hug. "It's no problem really." Lincoln said getting up towards the door. "I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast, do you want anything?" Lincoln turned and asked.

"Can you bring me one of my smoothies and one of those hot brown thingies with the cream on it?" Leni asked.

Lincoln looked at her with confusion "Are you talking about a toaster strudel?" he guessed.

"Yes! Can you bring me that if you don't mind?"

"Okay, one smoothie and a toaster strudel coming up coming up!" Lincoln shut the door behind him.

After all the bullshit that Lori put her through. And for anything she went through for that matter. Luckily for her there was someone to take her under his wing. And that was her brother. She was thankful that her brother cared

Lincoln walked down the steps to find his other older sisters Luna and Luan in the kitchen fixing themselves coffee. They both notice him walk into the kitchen entrance.

"Morning Lincoln." Luan greeted

"Morning little dude." Luna said while pouring her and Luan a cup of coffee. "How's Leni doing? I didn't see her sleeping in the bathtub or on the couch this morning. And I know she can't be doing good after that scuffle from last night." Luna said while taking a sip of her coffee.

Lincoln walked over to the refrigerator and opened it "She's doing alright. Better than last night I can tell you that." Lincoln grabbed one of Leni's fruit smoothies that she's made and one toaster strudel and put it in the toaster slot and turned it on.

"Okay it's nice to know that she's doing alright." Luna said relieved.

"So where is she at now?" Luan asked

"She's upstairs in my room. I'm letting her stay with me for as long as she needs to. Or at least until Lori apologizes to her." Lincoln said grabbing a bowl and his zombie brain cereal and putting on the table. "Speaking of which where is Lori I need to talk to her about some of the choice words she said to Leni." Lincoln said

"Sorry dude but she' already le-" Luna was interrupted

"You know what? I'm going upstairs right now to give her a piece of my mind." Lincoln turned around and heading upstairs before luna could finish.

Luna turned towards Luan "I was going to tell him that she's already left, but I guess he cares too much for her sister." Luna sipped her cup of coffee again.

Lincoln went up the steps and directly to Lori's room and pounded on the door. "LORI! OPEN UP!" Lincoln yelled. Only to receive silence in return. He pounded on the door again. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" He yelled again.

"Lincoln?" said a voice behind him.

Lincoln turned to find his younger sister Lana.

"What are you out here doing? Some of us are trying to sleep." Lana said rubbing her eyes.

"Speak for yourself!" Lynn came out of her room lifting a twenty five pound dumbbell with her right hand. "But Lana's right what _are_ you out here doing?" The jock asked.

"I got to talk to Lori about the way the she treated Leni lately." Lincoln continued to pound on the door.

"Why don't you just open the door instead of yelling?" Lana suggested.

"I can't she probably locked the door and activated her shock powered security system again."

"Don't worry I got this." Lynn said going into her and Lucy's room and grabbing one of her old gift cards she had gotten for her birthday and a hockey glove. Using her left hand that has on the glove, she held onto the doorknob to avoid getting shocked, and used her right hand to slide the card in between the doorway and the door's latch bolt. With a little wiggle, the door unlocked and opened.

"Viola!" Lynn said proud that she got the door opened.

"Thanks sis." Lincoln thanked.

"Anytime." Lynn responded. "Hey Lana, you up for a little mud wrestling?"

Lana brightened up with excitement. "You betcha! Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside." Lana accepted.

Lana ran to her room and got dressed in under a minute and went outside to the backyard with Lynn.

Lincoln peeked and looked into the room, only to reveal that Lori had already left. Lincoln shrugged, but before he left he saw her diary out in the open on her dresser.. He walked over to look at some of the things it was written in it. And immediately it was some stuff said about Leni. Stuff saying she is an idiot, a moron, and pea brain. And some other rude and uncalled for words about her. Taking out his phone, he took a few pictures of the stuff Lori wrote. After he was done, he walked out the room and closed the door behind him and went back down the steps and back to the kitchen. And Luna and Luan was still down there.

Lincoln was about to open his mouth "Let me guess...Leni wasn't in there?" Luna said all smug.

"No, she wasn't in there. I think she must've went to-"

"Work?" Luan asked knowing the answer.

Lincoln nodded in response.

"Maybe if you would've listened to what we tried to tell you, you would've known she had left." Luan said. "And Lori is going to get on your case about going into her room without her permission." Luan added.

Lincoln poured his cereal and milk. "Do it look like I care?" Lincoln looked back at them. And they saw the seriousness in eyes. "Anyways, I got some bad stuff that Lori said about Leni on my phone and I'm going to tell her." Lincoln said grabbing the smoothie and toaster strudel out of the toaster slot.

"Wait, wait, what bad stuff?" Asked the punk rocker.

"Lori wrote down some mean stuff about Leni that is just...just...you just need to see for yourself." Lincoln set the breakfast items down and pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the photos he had took.

Luna and Luan both squint their eyes to see what she had written. And both of their jaws drop in disgust and shock. Both of them can't believe that she wrote such mean things about their sister.

"Yeah, it's that bad."

"Forget telling Leni, we need to tell mom and dad!" Luan spoke up in outrage.

"Maybe, but it's probably best that we don't get them involved unless we have to." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln's right, plus if we tattle on Lori, we'll be known as tattletails. And that's a reputation that Lola holds." Luna added

"I HEARD THAT!" Lola said from the living room.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you and the others about this later."

"Alright dude, do what you got to do." Luna ruffled his hair.

Lincoln grabbed the breakfast for himself and Leni and went upstairs to their room. He barely could open up the door with his hands being full and all. When he opened his door he saw Leni sitting on the edge of his bed. She saw him struggling with the stuff he was carrying and decided to get up and help him.

"I got you little brother." Leni said helping him put their breakfast on his dresser.

"Thanks Leni. I got your smoothie and strudel." Lincoln handed her her breakfast.

"Thanks Linky." Leni opened the plastic packet and squeezed out the vanilla cream on it. She then takes a bite into it and her mouth started to melt. "Mmmmmh. Strawberry flavored. My favorite."

Lincoln smiled at her happiness. At least she was feeling better. But will the things she's about to tell her about to ruin it?

"Hey Leni, um, I need to tell you something." He put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and started to slowly chew.

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's about Lori...She said some stuff about you... some awful things about you." Lincoln put his bowl on his dresser so he can explain it to her.

Leni saw his concern "What kind awful things?"

"Well...you'll have to see for yourself…" Lincoln trailed off thinking about if she should tell her or not. But his better judgement told him to tell her. So he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and pulled up the pictures he took of the pages inside Lori's diary.

He turned his phone sideways so it can be larger and easy for her to see. Leni leaned in closer to see what Lincoln was talking about. Her heart dropped. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide in shock of what Lori wrote about her.

"HOW COULD SHE SAY THOSE GOD-AWFUL THINGS?!" Leni yelled in outrage.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry if I left the story off that way, but I just want to get part 1 of this done tonight. I know how it's going to go, I just didn't want to turn this into a super long chapter. So I decided to chop this chapter in half.**

 **Follow me on my social media sites if you want to know what I be doing when I'm not writing. Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to go maste- I mean play some 2K. I'll see you guys later. Bye.**

 **PLZ Review**


	4. Something You Should Know

**A very quick, and important Author's Note: I know I've been slacking on my fanfiction stories and chapters and there's a reason for it. Because of my football season getting in the way of my grades, my grades dropped, and I mean DROPPED. So because of that, I really had to step away from everything that I was doing.**

 **Now that the football season is FINALLY over, and my grades have massively improved after a good month. And now I'm back, and dropped a FIRE Loud House trailer for the episode "Not A Loud" on my channel that me and TheLynnster collabed on and received over 25,000 VIEWS! THE HIGHEST AMOUNT OF VIEWS I EVER GOT ON MY CHANNEL. And because of this, I want to make it up to you guys. And It's starts now. I promise.**

 **P.S. If you want to check out our trailer just look up** _ **The Loud House Not a Loud Trailer**_ **, or look up my channel** _ **GwoppyTrai**_ **, and you'll find it. With that out of the way, LET'S GET INTO IT!**

"HOW COULD SHE SAY THOSE GOD AWFUL THINGS?!" Leni yelled in outrage.

Leni was just in utter disgust and shock. Leni had just found out everything that Lori said about her behind her back. She didn't know how to feel. Hurt? Appalled? Angry? All three of those are natural feelings after finding out a secret like that. But the problem was, she felt like that her soul has been snatched right out of her body.

Leni is just sitting on the edge of Lincoln's bed, trying to process, what Lincoln just showed her. A part of her just wanted to just rip Lori's skull right off her body. Another part of her wanted to just cry her eyes out. And the other part just wanted to be like Lola, and straight tattle on her. But way too many thoughts were going through her head at one time right now.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you! I didn't want you to be like this. You've been put through enough already." Lincoln sat next to her and rubbed her back as she stared at the wall.

"No it's alright Lincoln." She moved his hand off her back, not wanting to be comforted right now. "I actually want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" He asked confused.

"For showing me how much of a jerk Lori is." Leni said. "And she doesn't deserve a roommate anymore." Leni walked out the door and went down the hallway.

He watched Leni enter her room from the doorway of his room. Lincoln then heard something like bags packing and items moving. Lincoln didn't bother asking what she was about to do because he already knew what Leni was doing...MOVING IN! He rushed over to Leni's room as she's packing up all her posters, clothes, frilly girly hair care products and transferring them over to his. As Leni was walking past him with her hands full, she saw a skeptical look glued to his face.

"You don't mind that I keep my stuff in your room for little while do you?" She asked nicely.

Lincoln pointed up a finger "Uumm…"

"Thanks Lincoln!" Leni then bent down and gave him a little peck on his cheek. Leni then went to set down the items and going to get more.

Lincoln sighed "It's only Leni. How bad can she be?" Lincoln asked himself. "At least she won't won't be a pain in the butt like Lynn and Lucy was."

"I heard that."

Lincoln turned and jumped when he saw the sight of Lynn. Mainly because he didn't even _hear_ Lynn coming up the stairs. He breathed a few quick breaths while clenching his chest.

"Jeez Lynn don't sneak up on me like that!" Lincoln told her.

"Okay how would you want me to sneak up on you?"

Lucy then appeared seamlessly out of nowhere as usual "Like this?" Lucy asked while poking him in the back of his shoulder making lincoln jump a foot in the air and scream. Lynn however, comically laughing.

"Would you knock it off?!" Lincoln said freaked out.

"Sigh. Sorry."

Lynn stopped laughing "Alright we got our little joke in. Anyways, can we and the others talk to you privately?" The athlete asked.

"Is it about Leni and Lori?"

"Yes big brother. It's important." Lucy erged.

"Okay if you say so." Lincoln agreed.

"Meet us in the garage in few minutes." Lynn told him as she and Lucy walked downstairs and to the backyard.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Lori was currently working at Gus' Games & Grub. She was currently getting ready to go on her short break before her actual lunch break. She still thought about what happened last night. Not because she thought she was in the wrong, but because she was still pissed at Leni for breaking one of her gifts that was given to her by her boo-boo-bear. Lori couldn't talk to her other siblings because they will automatically disagree with her. Which they should.

Once it was finally time for her break, Lori went to the back break room and sat down in one of the chairs. Luckily there was no one else in the break room. Lori sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. And proceeded to call her boyfriend Bobby. After a few seconds of ringing, he finally answered.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Roberto answered.

"Hey Bobby, Are you busy?" She asked.

"I'm about to begin my shift at the family store so I don't really have time to chit chat." He explained. "Is it important?"

"VERY IMPORTANT!" Lori yelled into the phone.

Bobby pulled his phone away from his head to avoid ear damage from Lori's yelling. "Babe calm down. Is it that important that you have to yell at me on the phone about it? Was it something I did?" He asked.

"YES IT'S THAT IMPORTANT!" Lori yelled again.

Bobby pinched his nose and sighed. "Alright look babe, I can't stay to chat with you any longer. But I promise after my shift, we'll talk about it. I promise."

Lori groaned and willingly agreed. "Fine, But I'm holding you to that promise Roberto." Lori told him firmly.

"You know me Lori, Roberto Santiago Jr doesn't break his promises. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay"

Lori hung up the phone and slouched back in her chair. Now she is certain that she's going to have a bad day at work today. Now she is going to be constantly looking at the clock waiting for her shift at work to end so she can talk to her beloved future husband. But her talk with bobby will have to wait. Right now she has to focus on her job. But first she has to put something on her stomach.

* * *

 _Back at the Loud household…_

Every sibling of the family assembled for an emergency meeting in the garage. Lori and Leni wasn't there, but that was the meeting about. Lincoln entered the garage by himself meeting his sisters in there. After Lincoln walked inside the garage, Luna hit the button to close the garage door. Alot of his siblings were trying to find a way to keep themselves occupied until he got there. But once he got there, they stopped what they were doing.

"Alright dudes, we can call this meeting to order." The rocker said. "Now are we aware of why we are all gathered here today?"

"Poo-poo!" Lily raised her arm.

"That's right Lily. We're here to talk about Lori and Leni." Luan said as she tickled Lily.

"Let me just start off by saying, showing Lori's secrets to Leni was completely uncalled for and I shouldn't be meddling with their business." Lincoln spoke up.

Lola walked up to him. "Even though you blabbed her secrets... _again_." She reminded him of the dress incident. "You did separate them in case of any more fighting. And you are helping out Leni too, because she must be heartbroken." Lola finished.

"Who wouldn't be after half the stuff Lori said." Lana added.

"Probably me, considering I don't show human emotions." Lucy said darkly.

"You got some serious problems Lucy." Lynn said.

"ANYWAYS…" Lincoln said getting everyone's attention "What are we going to do about Lori? I got a feeling that she's still thinks she's the one in the right in this situation."

"Lori has been stubborn at times little bro. But until she apologizes, I propose that we completely ignore Lori and give her the silent treatment until that time comes." Luna proposed. "All in favor...say 'aye'." Luna raised her right hand.

"AYE!" All of her sisters agreed raising their hands. Lincoln however wasn't all for the idea. They all looked over at Lincoln urging him to join the cause.

"Lincoln?...Are you in, or out?" Luna asked. "You have to choose."

After a few long seconds of intense decision making, Lincoln bit his lip and slowly raised his hand "Aye." He uncomfortably agreed.

"Alright, Now that that's settled…" Luna picked up her guitar. "I hereby end this meeting!" Luna played a few loud notes on her electric guitar.

Everyone then got up and headed towards the house. But as Lincoln was exiting the garage and going to head to the house, he was stopped by Lynn.

"Lincoln I got to tell you something." Lynn tugged his arm.

"If it's about me helping you with your judo moves...I'm not interested."

"Dang it!" Lynn said "But no that's not what I was going to ask you. I was going to warn you about Leni."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"About Leni."

"What about Leni? Is there something I should know about?"

"Um...Okay uh...you remember when we all switched roommates?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was forced to be paired as roommates with Lily."

"Okay well when me and Leni were roommates, she had a strange habit of, decorating every inch of the walls with her own sticks and posters and junk." Lynn said. "Even the ceiling!"

Lincoln didn't know who to respond. He was trying to process what Lynn was talking about. But that's when he got a massive apifiny he had ever gotten in his life. He just imagined that all his walls in his room has been turned into _her_ room. That all his Ace Savvy posters were replaced with her posters of dresses and female celebrities!

He turned around and ran towards the house. But he suddenly stopped and ran towards his sister Lynn and bear hugged her.

"Thanks for the info!" Lincoln said quickly releasing his sister and running out of the garage and into the house.

"Geez I wonder what he's in a rush for."

 **Sorry for the late update. I know alot of you guys do have school tomorrow so I tried to get this out as fast as I could. But I still got it done and that's what matters.**

 **Now that I got my stuff situated after months of NOT having stuff situated...You should be seeing more updates from me. SHOULD. Now Also I know that I posted a rant last night and it's completed, but it was a rant, not a story. So it doesn't count. Until the next update this your boy TraiSean AKA GwoppyTrai signing out.**

 **PLZ Review**

 **I be on Twitter everyday :)**


	5. More Problems

**AN:I want to apologize for the month long wait guys. And yes, I'm ALIVE. THANKFULLY. Like I said in my "Gi Whiz" story, which I'm finished with, some stuff had happened that held me back from posting and/or updating my stories. But now that I'm back, AND finals is in a week or two, I promise that I will update more. Considering that I always have free time on my hands. I actually have free time right now as a matter of fact because I finish my homework and all that jazz.**

 **I know you guys have been on my case heavy about these short chapters. So I decided to post longer chapters. Now keep in mind, the longer the chapter, the longer it would take to pump out a chapter. So here you guys go.**

Lincoln ran back into the house as fast as he could. He barged through the front door making the door swing completely open. He nearly ran over over the twins while they were inside playing by the front door. He frantically ran up the stairs and made a hard right turn towards his room. He almost ran over and knocked down Lisa, who was carrying a beaker of chemicals.

He barged into his room and his whole face just completely formed into a face of shock, and utter disgust. He saw many of Leni's boy band posters, and fashion posters covering every inch of his room. His Ace Savvy posters that were previously on his wall, was no longer there. But instead, it was piled up in next to the garbage bin that was next to his bed.

His right eye started to twitch as he also notices that his desk was loaded with lipsticks, brushes, hair dryers, and hair care products. Not only did Leni remove everything that he had previously set up WITHOUT his permission, she had converted and turned his bedroom into HER bedroom! Well, minus the fact Lori was not occupied with her, but you get the idea.

Leni came up the stairs and saw Lincoln just standing in the entrance of his room. Well her room since she pretty much made it that way.

"Hey Lincoln! Do you like what I did with our room? I feel it brings a little flavor to the room, don't you think?" She had asked not noticing the horrified look on his face.

"Why would I think it would add flavor to it?! It was fine the way it was!" He told her. "And you tore down all my posters and everything without asking me first?!" He asked outraged.

"Oh um, see about that…" Leni reached for something that was in her pocket, and pulled out a new poster of one of her favorite female celebrities. "There was this really cute posters of this celebrity in a new dress I've been looking for, and I just HAD to buy it and put it up!" Leni explained. "I hope you understand."

Lincoln sort of cooled down. He know it's only Leni and he doesn't want to be too harsh on her. Considering he DID agree to let her stay. The ashened haired boy thought it over and decided to go more lenient on her rather than hard on her.

"Okay Leni I'll allow it. But just let me know next time okay?" Lincoln asked the young attractive blonde.

"Sure thing!" She agreed to his terms. "Oh that also reminds me, I accidentally knocked over your coin collection thingy while I was hanging up posters." Leni innocently told him. "Sorry."

Lincoln looked over to his desk to see his once was organized coin collection scattered across his desk, with its case empty. Lincoln tried to keep his composure under control, but all of this was way too much. He was about to yell but held himself under control from doing so.

"No that's…" Lincoln started heading for the door walking past Leni. "That's okay…" He ran down the steps holding in his soon to be outrageous yells. He opened and closed the front door and headed around the side of the house.

Once he got to the side of the house, he started to let loose. Screaming profusely at the top of his lungs. Not really caring for attracting the neighborhood's attention.

"WHY MY COIN COLLECTION?! WHY!" He yelled out loud to himself. Loud enough to make his neighbors hear him. Especially his neighbor .

"Hey Loud! What happened? Did one of your sisters make you maaad?" His grouchy neighbor stuck his head out his window.

Lincoln just angrily scowled at him, his face turning a slight tint of red. His neighbor, obviously getting the memo that he doesn't need his sarcasm right now.

"Okay, none of my business. You're absolutely right." Grouse put his hands up not wanting any trouble, and closed the window. Allowing Lincoln to keeping ranting in peace.

After his seemingly endless rant, he quickly ran back into his house. He had to keep his mind off Leni's shenanigans, AND FAST. He thought of who he could hang with for the meantime. Lynn? No she would just use him as a practice dummy for her martial arts again. Lisa? Nope! She would use him as a lab rat like Johnny Test's sisters or something. Lola and/or Lana maybe? Now way Jose! When it seems like things are going good, they'll just start fighting just seamlessly out of nowhere.

He finally made a decision and went up the stairs to find his comical sister.

"Hey Luan! I got some jokes you would like to hear!" Lincoln said while heading up the stairs.

* * *

Back to Lori…

Lori was patiently waiting for a call back from her boyfriend Bobby. And by waiting, that means staring at her small device's screen ready to answer an incoming call. Some even wonder how Bobby manages to stay with her after showing signs of severe clinginess.

But Lori was not one of these stage five clingy girlfriends. She had learned to be patient. Especially when it came to her relationship with Bobby. She used to think that if it takes thirty minutes or more for her boyfriend to respond, and he says he was "busy", which he mostly is because he had different jobs back in royal woods, she would automatically just assume that he's lying to her, or in worse cases, CHEATING.

But over a period time, she had learned to give her boyfriend some space. Especially after him and his sister Ronnie Anne moved out of Royal Woods. But that was only because her luck had just ran out, and she had to learn to live with it.

But with all that time that she had to herself waiting for her boyfriend to call her, she started to think about last night. And what had happened that night too. She was still well irritated and pissed off from the point of the escalation of the whole ordeal. But it was just then, there was one part of the fight that just changed her whole point of view, and her initial feelings of the situation.

" _I was in the middle of my sleep, dreaming about my crush, and Lori woke me up and asked for water instead of getting it herself." Leni explained._

" _I was freaking thirsty!" Lori responded. "And I doubt I would get either, Leni would probably walk right out the front door and into the night thinking it was the kitchen with her being that dumb." Lori insulted her._

Looking back on it, she could have just gotten that water herself. But the laziness had gotten the best of her. Then things turned physical, zero to hundred style. She just remembered her on the ground pinned on her back. Leni pulling her hair, slapping her, just doing whatever she could to try to hurt her. Once Lincoln thankfully intervened, she had to go and run her mouth without thinking. Which literally just threw more gasoline on the fire. Putting lemon juice on a open cut. It was that bad.

" _I wish I never have to share a room with a bossy, jerk of a sister!" Leni spat._

" _Then what's what's stopping you?! There's the door! No one's stopping you! Just like when no one stopped mom from giving birth to a natural born, dumb blonde like you!" Lori yelled those hateful words back._

 _Leni replayed the words her eldest sister said to her. Her anger than slowly started to fade, and tears started to form in her eyes. She wasn't crying but she looked like she wanted to._

" _You know what?" Leni paused I think I will. I think I...will." That did it. Tears started rolling down her cheek as she walked out of the room and past the others downstairs. The other's just watched her go past them with a sad look on her face. They then turn to Lori in disapproval. Including Lincoln._

" _What?"_

Looking back on it now, it was a terrible idea to say that. She didn't mean to say it. She didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that. She was just angry and wanted to make her feel bad. But Leni was completely right, she was acting like a selfish, bossy older sister. Leni didn't deserve all of that. Being the nicest one in the entire household apart from Lincoln, and Lily, she was completely harmless. Lori was just acting like a real jerk. And this is prompting her to want to spam her boyfriend's messages even more. But instead of doing that, she just sent him a text saying " _Call me as soon as you can."_ Now that's next is to wait. And wait. And wait some more.

* * *

Bobby had just got off his shift at his pizza delivery job, and went to his room in the apartment complex. He flopped on his back onto his back. Tired from the long day of traveling from location to location dropping off pizzas. At least he got pockets load of tips from the more than a dozen deliveries he's made during his shift. He pulled out his phone to check to see if Lori had bombarded him with texts or calls, which to his surprise, that wasn't what happened. The only thing that was on his notifications was one text from Lori that said " _Call me as soon as you can."_ With no hesitation, he pulled up his call log, went under Lori's name and hit the call button.

Bobby held the phone up to his ear waiting for her to pick up. And not even two seconds later…

"Where have you been?!" Lori asked from the other end of the line. Clearly implying that her patience had ran thin with him.

"What do you mean 'where have I been?' I've been working at my new job that's where I've been." He harshly responded back, not appreciating her town that she is using with him.

The teenage girl sighed. Obviously knowing where this is going to go if the both of them keep going. "Please don't let us turn this into one of those big fights between us." The yellow haired teenager responded. "I'm already dealing with a big fight between Leni back here. The last thing I need right now is a break up."

"Well I wasn't even calling you to argue I came to see what's the…What a minute, you said you got into a fight with Leni? Again?"

"Yeah"

"Oh good grief." He face palmed himself. "What was it about this time? Did she get the same nail polish that you did or something?"

"You think this is funny but it really isn't! I think I messed up big."

"Oh trust me, I'm not _trying_ to be funny. Now just calm down and tell me your frustration."

Lori sighed and came clean. She explained that she's been acting so bossy and like a jerk to her roommate and sister. She explained to him what she's been doing to her. Things like bossing her around, tricking her into doing favors, kicking her out of their room countless amounts of times. And most of all, the fight that happened last night. Everything that had happened leading up to that moment, she told him.

And that's not even the worst part of the whole ordeal. Now what had happened after the short scuffle between the two is another story. But nonetheless Lori told Bobby that part too. The fact that she made her best friend feel like she was a mistake in the family, was just completely uncalled for. Meanwhile, Bobby soaked up this information like a sponge. Not saying anything, just listening to what his girlfriend had to say. After she was done explaining her whole play by play of what happened from the night before, she just didn't know what to do at the moment.

Too many things were just rushing through her head at once. Like is it too late for her to redeem herself? Will Leni ever talk to her again? What will the others females in the house think of this? Was she really a role model and someone to look up to in the house?

"Look babe, I know that you didn't mean what you said. You were just caught in the moment and it had just slipped out you without thinking." He said. "You love your sister right?"

Lori nodded "Literally yes! She's like a best friend to me."

"And your sister loves you back, correct?"

"I hope she does. And even if she did, I don't think she would now…" She started to tear up over the phone. She wasn't crying but it looked like she wanted to.

"Lori I need you to listen to me and you need to listen good."

Lori allowed him to speak. Not saying anything.

"No matter what happens, I'm a thousand percent sure she would not stop loving you. You guys have had too many good times together to just let it go in vain. She may seem mad at first, but I'm sure she'll come around. Life's too short to just let a simple misunderstanding get in the way of it. You understand what I'm saying?"

Lori thought about it for a brief second. "Y-yes I understand."

"Good, now that you've realized your mistake, I want you to make things right with her okay?"

"Mm-hmm" she replied

"Alright, I gotta go now. Love you."

"Love you too." She said in a sad tone.

She hung up the phone and put the phone down. She wiped her soon to be fallen tears with her hands. She was still a bit in her feelings about before, but thanks to that discussion with her boyfriend, she felt better. Now she has one goal and one goal only to focus on at the moment, and that's making it up to her sister.

"I promise I'll make things right." She said to herself. "If it's the last thing I ever do."

But truth be told, she does not know what's in store for her back at the house. Some things have changed while she was gone, and it doesn't look good at all. She could only hope that it's not too late to make amends.

 **AN:Sorry for the wait. Again, some stuff came about and I just had to get it straightened out as quickly as possible. But still I'm not going anywhere. If it's the last thing I ever do is wait on you guys. And if I would quit, I would tell y'all first. But hopefully that never happens.**

 **Anyways it's your boy GwoppyTrai signing back out and I'll see you next time.**

 **Plz review**


	6. More of Leni's Shenanigans

**AN:I'm really starting to think y'all are tired of my sorry ass excuses of why I'm not updating. But it is is the only way to tell you guys what's my situation. In this case all this week we had a stressful finals week. And to be completely fair with you, I don't think I passed any of them. And frankly I don't care. Why? Because it's christmas break!**

 **Now I can finally sleep in and update my story with all the freetime I got in the world. So technically, this is me gift giving. You are welcome. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**

 _10 years ago…_

 _The summer in Royal woods was something that was very special. Everyone was out of school, there's less tension on everyone's shoulders, and just relax. For some they were dating their boyfriends and girlfriends, others hang out with their friends and party until no tomorrow and can't party anymore, while some just lay around their house and not do anything. But in the Loud house, it's nonstop shenanigans, and just fun to be had._

 _Lori who was seven years old at the time, was in the backyard playing with her younger sister Leni, who was six years old._

" _Come on Leni! You literally have to catch me in order to win at this!" Lori said getting a running start, putting some distance in between herself and her younger sister._

" _I'm trying, but your just so fast." Leni said out of breath._

 _Leni was still unable to catch up and tag Lori. Leni was determined to make a move against Lori and tag. But while they were playing, Leni tripped on a small hump in the backyard while she was chasing Lori and landed hard on her belly. Which started to make her tear up and start to cry due to the hard impact._

 _Lori could hear the impact of her fall, she immediately turned around._

" _Leni, are you okay?" She said running up to her._

" _No…" She said on the verge of crying "Something hurts so much…"_

 _Lori picked her up and noticed that there was a cut on her stomach that tore through her shirt and started to bleed. Once she notices this, she ran into the house to go get the first aid kid. She ran to the bathroom, got the first aid kit and went back outside. She started to clean the wound with alcohol wipes._

" _This is going to sting for a little bit okay?" Leni nodded in response._

 _Lori applied the alcohol wipe to the affected wound. Leni winced at the pain, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Once the slight pain went away, Lori reached for the bandaids. She took one out and put it over the affected wound. Leni started stop crying afterwards. Immediately starting to feel better._

" _Does it hurt anymore?" Lori asked._

" _It doesn't anymore now that you've helped me." Leni smiled._

" _Hey." Lori reached out to wipe off a tear that was rolling down Leni's cheek. "That's what big sisters are for." Lori kindly responded._

 _Leni smiled, and hugged Lori with all of her strength. "I love you Lori."_

 _She returned the hug. "No matter what happens, nothing will ever separate us."_

 _Oh if there was only a stargate in her bedroom at the time…_

* * *

Present day…

Out of all the shenanigans these children in this extremely, unusually large family, this one has to be up there. The fact that this situation escalated so quickly in a matter of only one night, is just beyond a normal person's train of thought. Because of Lori, everything has spiraled out of control even faster than ever. Leni is all sad, and Lincoln being the big teddy bear of a brother he is, he was generous enough to offer to share his room with her older sister. But what he DIDN'T expect to happen, was to just one day go to his room after a long stressful day, and open it up only to see that it has been converted into a bedroom of a sixteen year old girl. That truly is a nightmare for any boy close to Lincoln's age.

Right now, Lincoln was in Luna and Luan's room airing his frustrations out to his two older sisters. He was sitting in one of their bean bag chairs while they were sitting on the edge of their bun bed. Giving their full, undivided attention to their brother. As he was telling them his situation, they nodded in agreement understanding everything that he was talking about. To them, this is something that they've expected to happen. Lynn was the one that warned him, but Luan just flat out predicted this to happen.

"I really don't know how much more of this I can take." The middle child said. "I'm about to seriously lose my mind all over the place."

"Yeah Leni has been always a bit…." Luan flailed her arms slowly and then stopped. "...Different than the rest of us."

"Hold on dude, I wouldn't say she's different. She's talks without thinking at times, but she's not different from the rest."

"Luna's right." The younger brother agreed. "But either way if she's different or not, she's driving me nuts and I don't know how much more of this I could take."

"It can't be that bad Lincoln." The look on Lincoln's face just knocked that argument flat on its face. "So it is that bad?" Luan asked. Lincoln nodded in response.

"Does it have anything to do with all that yelling and screaming coming from outside a few minutes ago?

"Yes it does." Lincoln coldly answered.

"Maybe you should help Leni and Lori smooth things over before your new roommate makes things worse for you." Luna suggested.

"There's no way Lori would want to smooth things over." He said. "And I doubt Leni would want to make amends with her at the moment."

"Well I don't think that she wouldn't. She'll come around eventually." Luan added.

Suddenly a loud crash can be heard coming from, do I even need to say it? Lincoln's room. It sounded like a bomb went off in the house, or one of Lisa's experiments spilled over and exploded. Catching Lincoln, Luan, and Luna's attention almost immediately.

"What. Was that?" Lincoln asked. "Lisa! Please tell me that was you!" He stuck his head out of the doorway and yelled towards Lisa and Lily's room.

"It wasn't me eldest brother! I have not conducted any experiments on today!" A child prodigy's voice could be heard from inside that room.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from Lincoln's room. "It's nothing! I just knocked over some stuff by I promise I'll put it back the way I found it!" Leni covered up her mistake.

Lincoln only face palmed himself in frustration as he went back into the rocker and prankster's room and they can see what he's talking about.

"I swear I'm going to lose it sooner or later…"

"Well the good news is that it could've been worse." Luan suggested.

"How could things possibly get worse?" He asked.

"I'M STUCK IN THE WINDOW!" Came a voice from the small converted closet.

"Oh no…"

The three of them walked down the hallway to Lincoln's room. Lincoln opened the door, and found Leni's upper torso lodged in the window, while here rear end was stuck outside the window. And there was a ladder knocked over and leaning up against the wall. Not only that, the young blonde was wrapped in what appears to be a banner. Implying that she was trying to hang it up without telling him, and by herself.

"Do I even need to ask what happened?" Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose.

Leni could only nervously chuckle as the embarrassment started to sink in.

"We'll help you get out of that window." He said. "LANA! GET THE BUTTER AND THE CROWBAR!"

"Way ahead of you Linc." Lana appeared with the essential tools to unwedge something or SOMEONE from a tight space.

"Okay people let's get Leni out of this window." Luna said.

* * *

Lori turned on to Franklin avenue. She drove past several of the other houses that are on the street until she finally came to her hers. She pulled into the driveway, parked the van and shut off the engine. Once she exited the car, she saw Leni's rear end lodged in between the window of Lincoln's room.

"What the…?"

"ONE...TWO...THREE...PUUULL" The young rocker shouted as they attempted to dislodge Leni from the window. But it's no go.

Lori walked into the house, and she still heard them upstairs trying to pull Leni out of that dang window. The sound of more struggling can be heard coming from upstairs. She was a little confused of what's going on, so instead of going up there to see what all the fuss is about, she went to the other family members in the house to know anything about it. She saw Lola watching tv in the living, so she decided to talk to her first since she was the first one that may have her little nose in their business.

"Hey Lola. Do you know what's going on upstairs?" She asked with a little concern.

No response.

Lori found it odd that Lola didn't respond. She was watching a pageant performance on tv, but it wasn't that important to not know what's going on upstairs.

"Lola?"

Again no answer, Lori was starting to grow more frustrated. And she wasn't going to take that from a six year old.

"LOLA!" She shouted making the living room echo.

She looked up at her sister. "What?" She said in a smart tone.

"First of all, you better watch who you're smart mouthing or I'll-"

"Or what? You'll insult me so bad that I'll run away?" Lola coldy said to her. "I mean that's what you almost did to Leni right? Make her run away?"

Lori could only stand there in silence. Lola was right, she did almost make Leni run away.

"Yeah, exactly." Lola hopped out the couch and went upstairs.

Lori looked a little disappointed, but she's still going to get her answer out of someone before she assumes the worst. She walked into the kitchen where Lynn is making herself a meatball sub sandwich. The sandwich was almost done, all it need was some jalapeno peppers to make it special. She grabbed the peppers and put three in the sandwich. She took a gigantic bite out of the sandwich. Enjoying every morsel of it.

"Hey Lynn, do you happen to know what's going on upstairs?"

Lynn just slightly turned her head towards Lori, and just went back to her sandwich.

"Lynn Loud Jr! I know you hear me talking to you." Lori said sternly.

Lynn gulped down her bite of her sandwich and turned towards her with her hands over her mouth.

"You're going to tell me?"

Lynn pointed up a finger and nodded, and with all her might, she let out the loudest burp she probably ever let out in her lifespan. The burp lasted about six or seven seconds. Lori was disgusted so bad, she didn't even want to waste her time with Lynn if she was going to act like that.

"What is everyone's deal today?" She thought.

* * *

"Okay this time is DEFINITELY going to be the time." Lana said pouring more butter on Leni's sides of her body.

"Please hurry, this is hurting my body!" Leni said

Everyone grabbed either Leni's wrists, or her clothing to help get her out of the window. "Okay everyone, on three, One...Two...THREE!" Lincoln counted down.

All of them grunted as they leaned back with all of their strength put together to try and dislodge Leni. Leni was slowly starting to get out of the window, and with a little more effort, they pulled her out of the window. She collapsed on top of all of them as they piled on top of each other on the floor.

"Thanks guys!" Leni thanked.

Luna snorted "Anytime love." She said in her british accent, a little annoyed.

They all got to her feet and helped each other up. They then noticed the new found mess in the shared room between the snow haired boy, and the beautiful blonde. The window was almost broken, the mattress was turned over, the desk was pretty much on his last legs, leaning forward and all of its contents was scattered all over the room. 'Uh oh' was the only thing the other siblings could say as they noticed Lincoln's face becoming red with frustration and anger. He was about to blow a fuse until…

"Don't worry Lincoln, we'll clean this up for you. Just go into the living room, and play with Lynn or Lucy or whoever until we're done." Luan started to push him out of his room. "We'll let you know when we're done." She closed the door behind her.

Lincoln started to calm down as he wondered what he could do to get Leni out of his room ASAP. As he was thinking, the eldest sibling noticed how red of frustration his face is.

"Lincoln, what's going on here?"

 **AN: Now that I got an Elgato HD60 for my YouTube channel for Christmas, I planned on grinding my booty off. Which I have. But due to me almost catching the flu TWICE, I can't go in my studio and risk worsening my cold. And add on the fact that I'm home alone on New Year's, I may as well finish while I'm stuck in bed.**

 **See you guys in 2018! Be safe!**


	7. A Chance at Forgiveness

AN:Last time on Another Space Invader, Leni really thought it was a good idea to not only put up a banner without help, but without Lincoln's permission. And due to her foolish antics, Lincoln and his other sisters had to get her out of a tight spot. Lol. No? Okay. But after they got her unwedged from the window of his bedroom, Lincoln's room was left in shambles...again.

Lincoln was about a inch away from blowing his top. Thankfully his sisters offered to clean his room for him. That's when he ran into Lori who was trying to get a grip on the whole situation. Oh boy, how bad will this go?

Lincoln was in the hallway of just outside of his room trying his very best to cool off. Lincoln was on the verge of blowing his top, and this time it was no holding back. It's like how does he always end up in situations like this? Yeah sure he agreed to let her stay with him for as long as she need to, but not at the expense of his own room. Even when he let Lynn bunk with him for a couple nights, she didn't try to convert his room into her dream room. Lena could be a little bit of a dummy at times, but she knew better. She knew better than to try to make changes to his room without his permission. Now she almost had to deal with the consequences.

But Lincoln controlled himself, and walked away before he said something harsh. He couldn't risk finishing off whatever's left of he currently shattered heart. So he just walked out. Now he has another someone to deal with…

"Hey Lincoln, what's going on up here?"

Lori.

Lincoln looked up at his confused oldest sister. She must've heard all that commotion going on upstairs and she wants to know what happened. He was mainly still pissed off at her for having this whole situation happen to begin with.

"Why?, So you can yell at Leni some more about your stupid water jug and make Leni stay with me even longer?" He coldly said.

Lori was blown away at that statement. "What?! No I wasn't going to yell-"

"Because as far as I'm concerned, you put her and me through enough as it is." He hotly said while looking at her with his eyes narrowed.

"Put you through?!" She asked not believing what she just heard. "I understand what I put Leni through, but what I put you through? What did I do to you?!"

"Because of what you said what you did to her last night, and the stuff you said to her as well, she's been raising all kinds of hell!"

Lori narrowed her eyes at her little brother and frowned "Lincoln I know you're mad right now, but I literally don't appreciate it that you curse at me like that." She said "Doing the hell challenge with me will not end in good results."

Lincoln was confused by what she said about saying a curse word. "What curse word? I didn't say a curse word."

Lori put her hands on her hips "You said the h, e, double hockey stick word Lincoln! You can't say that word in this house!"

He raised an eyebrow out of confusion "Hell?"

"YES THAT ONE!" She raised her voice. "NOW STOP CURSING BEFORE I SMACK YOU UPSIDE THAT BIG HEAD OF YOURS!"

Lincoln flinched a little, but he was sort of confused because he thought hell isn't a curse word. Well on a technicality it is. But he didn't have time to argue of what is and isn't a curse word. He had other things to discuss. Like how his new blonde roommate is driving him insane.

"You know what? We'll discuss if that word is really a curse word later. That's not important. What's important is that you you need to make up with Leni right now!" He exclaimed. "All that stuff you said about her behind her back doesn't even come close to the h word."

Lori stopped to think about that comment. Yeah she was talked about Leni behind her back, but it's only when she ticked her off. Now when she does do that, she only writes it in...her diary. Her diary! Lincoln had gone in her room and went into her diary while she was gone. When did he do it? She doesn't know. But what she DOES know, is that her brother told her sister her secrets.

"Lincoln?..." She growled in a eerily calm voice.

"What is it Lori?"

Lori could feel her anger starting to kick in while stepping in front of him and towering over him. "You pretty much implied that you went into my diary Lincoln."

Lincoln started sense her hostility rising. He looked into her eyes knowing that if he says something she doesn't like at this very moment, he is going to get decked in the jaw. His fight or flight instincts were kicking in. At the moment he was dealing with Leni, but now he definitely didn't need two problems at once.

He was backed up against the wall at this point with his hands up not wanting any problems. He immediately started to think of a way to talk his way out of this hole he just put himself into.

"Listen Lori, I know I'm angry at you right now...and now your angry with me for going in your room without permission…." He started to talk to try and calm her down with his soothing voice. Lori started to listen. "I want Leni out of my room...you want to get Leni's trust back...let's work on a compromise and work together for the time being. And once everything is What'd you say?"

Lori listened to every word that came out of his mouth. She started to think about his offer. Yeah it seemed like he was trying to talk his way out of jam, but at the same time he was right. Lincoln wants Leni out of his room without hurting her feelings, and Lori wanted to make up with Leni. She started to calm down and her anger was starting to diminish as well. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She then took a exhale as well.

She then opened up her eyes and looked down at her brother that was waiting for anything to happen. But mainly a response.

"Okay Lincoln. Here's how it's gonna go down. You help me win Leni back, and I promise I won't turn you into a human pretzel for snooping through my room...again." She offered. "Deal?" She extended her arm to offer a handshake to lock in the deal.

Lincoln didn't even need to think about this deal. It's a win win for the both of them. Mostly a win win for Lincoln Lincoln almost immediately shook hands with the older blonde. "It's a deal!"

They let go of each other hands. "Good. So what do you have in mind?" She asked

Lincoln had to think for a few moments, but finally after some well thought out thinking and quick on the spot planning, he came up with something. "Okay I got an idea but it involves getting a gift."

"Okay, how expensive is the gift?"

"Not too expensive. But if it's a problem I'll help pitch in for it."

"No it's okay Lincoln, I'll pay for it myself." She said. "Now is that all?"

"No, there's more to the plan." He said heading towards the door. "I'll tell you on the way to the mall."

Back in Lincoln's room, the other siblings were inside cleaning up Lincoln's room. Fortunately nothing broke, his belongings either scattered across the room, or was just out of place, or had fallen over. But due to the large amounts of butter that was used to get Leni out of that window, it got all on the walls, and the carpet and started to leave a smell in the carpet itself. So they had to move out Lincoln's bed, desk, and pretty much everything so they can shampoo and vacuum his carpet.

This task was especially difficult due to the limited amount of space they had to work with. But they didn't complain. They had to do this to keep the peace before some words get exchanged and mistakes were made.

"What were you thinking Leni?" Luna asked while scrubbing off the melted, dried up butter off one of the walls with a sponge. "You could've hurt yourself if you fell out of that window."

Leni heard what she said but didn't respond. Knowing what she's talking about is one hundred percent true. She could have gotten hurt bad if she didn't get stuck in that window. Worst case scenario, she could have fallen out of that two story window, fall on the hard ground and broke something. Landing her in the hospital and being stuck there for however long it takes to recover from her injuries. Or worse…

"Yeah Leni, I heard of a slippery situation but that was ridiculous." She let out a couple giggles earning herself a couple looks from the other sisters that was in the room with her. "But in all seriousness, that was not safe to do on your own." Luan finished.

"I know it was stupid!" Leni countered "But if I asked him to help me put it up, he probably would've said no."

"You'll never know, if you asked him yourself." Luna said while positioning herself to lift one end of Lincoln's desk that's in the hallway. "Now can you make yourself useful and give me a hand with this?"

"But I need both of my hands."

Luna smacked her forehead in irritation. "I meant can you help me lift this?"

"Oh sure!"

With a strong effort from the both of them, they lifted the desk a few inches off the ground and carried it back to his room. Placing it back in its original spot, they carefully set it back down.

"So Leni, let me ask you a question."

Leni looked at Luna. "Yeah?"

"Are you planning on making up with Lori anytime soon?" The rocker asked. "You can't expect to stay with Lincoln forever."

Leni thought about that question. Lincoln did say he could stay for as long as she needed to, but based on how she's being a thorn in his side over the course of the day. And judging on how Lincoln almost lost his cool earlier, she can only assume that he wants her out ASAP.

"I didn't plan on moving in forever. I only just needed a day or two to get away from Lori. I wished that fight never happened." Leni looked away as she sighed.

Luna felt some sympathy for her older sister, she knew Lori didn't mean half that stuff she said. And when she overheard Lori and Lincoln's conversation, she heard it in Lori's voice that she wants to be in her good will again.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure Lori wants to make it up to you. I know she will."

About 4 hours later…

Lincoln and Lori was coming back home from the mall in vanzilla. Him and Lori was out looking for a forgiveness gift for Leni, and boy did they get one. A gift that guarantee that she wants Leni back in her life and to show she's sorry. They pulled into the driveway and turned the van off.

"Are you this going to work?" Lori asked

"Trust me, Leni is going to love what you got her. And don't forget you got one to match hers, so you she'll love the gift even more. Just get everything ready, and when the time comes I'll get her downstairs for you to give your apology."

Lori took a deep breathe. "Okay let's do it."

They walked into the house. It was around 8pm so everyone is likely getting ready for bed. And sure enough, Lincoln saw Leni going the bathroom with her nightgown in her hand, getting ready to go to the bathroom to take a shower. From the bottom of the steps, he grinned. Ready to put his and Lori's plan into action.

When he heard the bathroom door close, he ran up the stairs and into his room. He was surprised to see how clean and organized it is. And how it smells like strawberries in it. Focus. He pulled out a note from his pocket that says 'I want to apologize, meet me in the dining room as soon as you get this. I promise you literally won't regret this. -Lori'. He placed the note conveniently on the pillow for Leni to read it. He then left the room and went downstairs to help Lori with the rest of her plan.

"Let's hope this works.." He thought.

AN: Sorry for the wait. I know I said I'll see y'all in 2018, but it should have been earlier than expected. It's a good thing I did this in my classes at school, otherwise this wouldn't have been posted. And between me grinding on youtube EVERYDAY, me practically training to be a UFC fighter to get a six pack, and school, I had just did a little bit by little bit until I finished. And I turned 17 on the 22nd of this month so I just been living life.

We only have one chapter left guys, stay tuned.

PLZ Review.


	8. Forgiveness

**AN:Okay here it is, the final chapter of Another Space Invader. I also wanna apologize for the wait. Due to school being a thorn in my side, I had to make sure all of my affairs are in order. So I originally planned on this being only 8 or 9 chapters because I felt there was no need to drag it out any long than it needed to be. Plus I'm still learning how to execute chapters. I mean I know how to write and plan it out, my only problem is the length of the chapter. I received complaints about the chapters being to short, and I will admit, They are pretty damn short.** **So from here on out, all of my chapters will be anywhere from 3,000 words to 8,000 words. That's my new milestone i want to achieve on my time in this community. Oh and one more thing, I already have another idea for a story of the loud house and I will get to work after the last chapter for this story is finished. As well as a deleted scene from my previous story Gi Whiz. See you soon, Enjoy.**

Well, here goes nothing. It's time to earn back the trust of a ditsy blonde. How hard can it be? Well very hard considering how Lori treated Leni so poorly as a sister. Being bossy, ordering her around, treating her like she doesn't want Leni in her life anymore. And to add in the fact that she got into a fight with Leni the other night and said practically said she wished she was never born and made her ran off. Thankfully she didn't run away from the house. That would've been a whole lot worse. And the key word here, is thankfully.

Lori and Lincoln was getting the stuff ready for their little surprise for Leni. While at the mall getting Leni's gift, Lincoln helped Lori chip in to get the food that she likes. Lori said she cover everything, but Lincoln insisted on helping considering he kinda helped encourage this whole situation. So they went to a pizzeria inside the mall and ordered Leni's favorite food. The food in question was a pepperoni pizza with chicken fettuccine alfredo with a creamy and cheesy alfredo pasta sauce. Also along with her favorite flavor of smoothie. A vanilla ice cream, chocolate chip swirl with sprinkles and cherries. It was more of a ice cream sundae rather than a smoothie. And the size of the cup, and it's name that other teens give it doesn't help either. 'Heaven in a cup' doesn't sound that healthy, but it sure lives up to his name.

The smoothie was stored in the family freezer so it won't melt and be ruined. Meanwhile the pizza was still warm, so there was no need to heat it up and risk it drying out and losing it's flavor. No if they were going to pull this off, presentation is going to have to play a big role. With this in mind, they got the dining room set up just the way they wanted. They put tablecloth over dining room table, they lit some fancy candles and placed them in the middle of the table. They then grabbed a few slices of pizza from the box and put it on the plates. You could still see the smoke coming from the slices.

It looks so tempting...especially to Lincoln. All of that melted cheese, buttery glazed pizza crust, and all of those pepperonis…

Lincoln's mouth was starting to water at the sight and the smell of all that food.

"Don't even think about Lincoln. You'll have to wait until Leni gets down here so we can sort this out." Lori said already knowing what he was up to.

"Sorry Lori, it just looks so tempting." He said while looking at the delicious food presented on the table.

"Well don't worry, if I know Leni she'll be down here soon." She said opening the container full of pasta. "Speaking of which where is she?"

"I saw her upstairs going to the bathroom to take a shower. She should be done by now." Lincoln said.

"Okay, let's just hope the food doesn't get cold."

Leni was in the only bathroom of the house full of thirteen people. She currently was in the shower thinking this whole thing over. While the warm water was being poured all of over her face and body, she was thinking about what Luna said. To some degree, Luna was right about what she said earlier. Yeah sure Lori made it seem like she didn't care for her feelings, but it was only because she broke her favorite water jug. Lori must feel bad for her after she ran off. And now that she moved out of their room, who knows how she feels now.

And to add in the fact that she didn't know that Lori talked to her out of town boyfriend Bobby. Leni didn't know that Lori was almost crying on the phone about the whole situation that they both were in. She even remembered about all the good times together when they were younger. When they they were playing together as toddlers, to helping each other with their homework in their middle school days, and to going to the mall together and doing each other's nails as teenagers.

When Leni was done cleaning herself, she shut off the water to the faucet and the head of the shower. She stepped out of the tub, and wrapped herself with a towel around her body, and around her head. She moved in front of the mirror and went on to the second part of bodily cleanliness. She dried herself off from head to toe, and then moved on to brushing her teeth. She brushed every single tooth that was in her mouth in a small, circular motion for two or three minutes. After Leni was done with her teeth. She picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. The young blonde still always believe in brushing each side of her hair fifty times to achieve perfection in her hair. Once she was finished, she added a little hair spray to make it stick and hold together. After that she got dressed in her nightgown and went back to Lincoln's room to head to bed.

Leni walked down the hallway in her night time slippers and opened the door to Lincoln's room. She opened up the door and almost immediately found the note that was placed on the one of the pillows on the bed. Growing curious, Leni picked it up and it was indeed intended for her to read. She she opened up the letter, and read aloud…

 _'I want to apologize, meet me in the dining room as soon as you get this. I promise you literally won't regret this. -Lori" ;(_

Leni read the sentence over and over and over again. She had to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating or reading something that wasn't on the paper. Then she started to think if Lori really wanted to apologize for everything that happened. But then there was that small little doubt in the back of her mind saying this may be one of Luan's tricks, or worse. That's not the case because when Lori is being serious, she always uses the word literally to show that she means it.

So doing what the note had asked her to do, she exited the 11 year old's room, and proceeded to go downstairs. She walked down the stairs in her slippers, past the living room and into the dining. As she walked in she immediately was in the face with the delicious aroma of italian food coming from the table. She saw the food, banners, and even the gift bags Lori got from the mall today. She saw all the items, but no one was around.

"Where is she?" She asked to herself.

"I'm right here Leni." Came the voice of a 17 year old female.

Leni turned around to see Lori standing in the corridor between the living room and the kitchen. Their eyes lock for a few seconds. There was a brief silence in the room. Nobody says anything. But someone had to break the long silence.

"You hungry? I got your favorite foods, and a smoothie." She said taking a seat at one of the plates of food already provided on both sides of the table. Leni the seat right across from Lori.

The Leni started to eat her food a little bit, and actually enjoying it too. Lori on the other hand was waiting for Leni to say something. Anything. But still she remained silent. Lori couldn't take it anymore. The anticipation was killing her. She had to break the ice.

"So…how's your food?" Lori asked the blonde sitting opposite from her.

Leni looked up from eating to face her "It's totes delicious!" She said. And she really meant it too.

"I knew you would like it considering it is your favorite foods after all."She said taking a bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Lori can I ask you something?" Leni asked her older sister getting her attention. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"I'm just going to give it to you straight sis. I did all of this to show you how sorry I am for what happened the other night." She started. "I was being selfish, bossy, evil spirited, and above all, I've been a bad sister. What I did was literally unacceptable. I pretty much wished that you were never born. But that's not true, I love you and I care about you. I know we fight a lot in the past, but this one is the worst of them all…."

Leni notices that is Lori starting to get teary eyed as she was going on with her apology.

"And I-I don't blame you for..hating me. In fact, y-you have the right to be mad at me. Because I know that, no matter what happens..if you forgive me o-or not. I'll still love you a-as my sister-er-er."

Lori couldn't hold back anymore. The damn holding the water just broke and she started to let her tears run loose. She buried her face in her hands and started to pour her heart out. Not caring if any of her tears were getting on her pizza and pasta.

Leni was feeling sympathy for her and frowned in sadness. She got out of her chair and walked over to the troubled seventeen year old girl. She wrapped her arms around her giving her a big hug. Lori felt her warm hands wrapping around her stomach, and Leni's cheek resting on top of her head. Lori gladly returned her hug as well, turning her body enough to make sure she can fully wrap her arms around Leni. She then started to bury her face in Leni's chest, getting her night clothes wet and damp full of tears.

They held their hug for a few minutes now. Leni could stay like this for however long it takes. After a while, her tears have started to slow down and stop. Instead those tears were turned into slow breathing, and sniffling. Lori can feel the slow, steady heartbeat that's inside Leni's chest. Lori fully started to settle down after hearing that heart of gold pound in a peaceful rhythm.

"I'm sorry…I was…a big jerk." She got her words to come out.

"Shh…it's okay. It's okay." Leni said while caressing Lori's big yellow hair.

"I didn't mean any of those things. I promise." she muffled.

"Lori?"

"...Yeah?" Lori replied to her sister.

"I forgive you Lori. I forgive you." She hugged her tighter.

It seemed like Lori's body instantly reloaded the gun that fired her tears. She thought that she was all out of tears, but she just magically got a new set of tears back. Lori started to grip on her shirt, letting her new fresh set of tears stain her sister's night clothes. She rubbed her Lori's back to calm her down. And it seemed to work considering that she had no more tears cry out of her now puffy red eyes.

And a new sense of relief pour over her insides. Almost like as if a damn were to break holding all of her emotions just washed over her worrying. Lori let out a deep sigh, and then looked up at her 16 year old sister in her eyes. She then notices and admires Leni's long blonde hair. The same hair that her, Leni, Lola, and Lily all shared. It's almost like she's a clone of her. Well, minus the nonstop texting and social media posts. Leni took a one long hard look at her older sister's expression on her face. She knows she wants her back. So Leni may as well try to make her feel even more better.

"Lori? Is it okay that I move back in?"

Lori's eyes brightened up like stars "Yes, please move back!" She excitedly said.

"Okay, I'll get all my stuff moved in before we go to bed." Leni said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was eavesdropping and listening to their conversation in the kitchen to see if it was going good or not. He was also doing so while eating the pizza and pasta that they bought considering he didn't eat anything. And once he heard Leni was FINALLY moving out of his room, he punched the air with all his might and shouted 'YES!!' in his mind and started to dance around the kitchen floor not caring anyone was watching him but unfortunately for him…

Lori walked in with Leni standing right next to her. "Hey Lincoln, good news, Leni said that she'll be moving back in with me toni-" She stopped dead in her tracks to find Lincoln dancing like he just won the lottery or something. Lincoln didn't noticed him, be when he did he stopped dancing and ended up frozen standing on one leg as his two oldest sisters blankly stared at him.

They all blinked for a couple seconds. How embarrassing this is…

"Um, if I agree to help move Leni's stuff in in a hurry, will you two not make fun of me for this?" He nervously asked as his cheeks flushed red.

"Get it done by 8:45 and no one gets word of it."

"Deal!" He quickly said dashing past his sisters and going upstairs to his room and get to work.

"What would we do without Lincoln? Huh Leni?" She smiled.

Sunday morning, the last weekend day for any kid that has school to sleep in before they have to go back to school. Even though it was the last day of their weekend doesn't mean they can't make it last. Courtesy of Lincoln, Leni was back sleeping in her room with Lori. All of her posters, clothes and everything she took And now that they made up, Lori had another idea to spend more time with her.

Lori opened up and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked out the window and noticed that it is indeed morning and sunny. Not a single cloud in sight. She got up and stretched her arms. She then looked over at Leni who was still peacefully sleeping. She wanted to wait until she wakes up to give her a little gift, but it can't wait. Lori wanted to give it to her now. The eldest blonde got up and walked over to her side of the room and next to her bed. She then gently shook her and woke her up.

"Leni…" She gently said not scaring her out of her sleep.

Leni slowly opened her eyes and rolled on her back to see Lori's face. "Morning Lori." She said rubbing her eyes.

"You awake?"

"I am now." She said "Do you need anything?

"No, I got a little gift for you." Lori smiled.

Leni instantly sat up. "You got me a gift?!"

"Yep" She replied. "Close your eyes, and hold out your hands."

"Okay!"

Leni did what she was instructed to do. While Leni had her eyes closed, Lori reached under her bed and pulled out one of the bags she brought home from the mall yesterday. She pulled out the item from out of its bag and held it in her hands.

"Okay you ready for your gift?"

"Mmm-hmmm!" She replied back.

Lori placed the gift in the palm of Leni's hands. It felt like a piece of clothing.

"Okay open your eyes!" Lori told her.

Leni opened her eyes to look at her gift, and her jaw dropped in utter surprise. It was a black t shirt, on the front it was a large picture of her and Lori taking a selfie together. With a word text on the bottom of that picture that said, 'Best Friendz 4 Life!'. It was a beautiful shirt that Lori had gotten for her.

"Do you like it?" Lori asked.

Leni quickly put it on, slipping her skinny arms into the sleeves of the shirt and over her body. "I love it!" She said hugging her.

"I even got one for me to match yours." She said reaching in the bag and pulling out her shirt. Leni let go of her for her to put on her shirt.

"Now we literally look like twins." Lori she said.

"Thanks Lori" She smiled at the oldest sister of the family.

"Anything for you." Lori smiled back. "So you wanna go to the mall today?"

"Like totes yes!" Leni replied. "We can even wear our shirts in the mall together!"

"You bet, but first, selfie time?"

"I thought you wasn't even going to ask."

Lori grabbed her phone, pulled up the camera and toggled selfie mode. They took several photos together. Posing and making kissy faces in a couple selfies, and the last one pointing at each other with a smirk on their faces. They went on to post it too their social media pages, with a caption saying _'She's more than my best friend, she's my sister. (100 emoji, Smiling emoji, hugging emoji)._

The End :)

 **Aww, don't we all love a happy ending? ;) Totally worth the wait if I do say so myself. Now keep in mind, I'm still learning how to proper write fanfiction chapters. Now that I got my blueprint on how to do so, I'm going to go all in in my future stories. My social media and etc is in my bio if you want to keep tabs on me. Thanks for reading. See you guys later! :)** **PLZ Review**


End file.
